


Of Friends And First Kisses

by IzaChanLuv



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Awkwardness, First Kiss, Frichard, Fritz x Richard, FritzxRichard, High School AU, I Don't Ship, Jeremike - Freeform, Lazy - Freeform, M/M, Not Talking About It, Oops, PgxPg, Pole Bear's Fritz, Richard Lynch, Richard x Fritz, RichardxFritz, Scott The Sassy Phone Guy, Teen Titans - Freeform, Written at 1 AM, i like to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzaChanLuv/pseuds/IzaChanLuv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah." Jeremy hoped this wasn't going where he thought it was, because if it was, Scott was going into dangerous territory. </p><p>---<br/>Some things even the closest of friends didn't speak of. First kisses with each other were one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Friends And First Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> So I by no means ship it, it's just an immature yet kinda kinda not relatable fic I hope. It's also an odd headcanon my sister has helped establish. Set before the high school Au thing with Fritz and Richard, like sophomore year. You don't have to read the one about Fritz and Richard to get it really, just know that Fritz is exploring his sexuality and feelings, and Richard is okay with that. It's called "And It Was Beautiful", if you do want to read it.

"Yo, I gotta pee." Fritz announced blankly. 

"Then go." Scott said raising an eyebrow. Fritz didn't need to announce that, no one wanted to know that. 

"H-have fun." Jeremy added laughing into his sleeve. 

They were having a sleepover at Scott's house in honour of the one hundredth day of school-or so they told Scott's mom. She probably wouldn't have cared either way, but Scott insisted she'd be more inclined to say yes to a sleepover if they mentioned it. The three teens were going to share Scott's bed, as usual, and were all in their passable/skimpy/are those even pajamas/pjs and were focused solely the large flat screen tv. Jeremy was anyway. He was comfortably seated on the beige carpet as of that moment. 

"I will." Fritz put his phone down and stretched before yawning loudly. It was 2:34 and Richard had decided to go to sleep, so he'd probably be bored for the rest of the night—if he didn't decide to jerk off in the shower, (and leave the mess in there just to make Scott angry) or eat. That was always a probable option. 

No sooner than Fritz walked into the bathroom, Scott turned to Jeremy nervously. 

"We can't keep living like this."

Well, Jeremy couldn't say he was surprised Scott had something so foreboding and vague to say to him. Ever since they'd gotten there, Scott had been fidgeting and glancing at him insecurely, and frankly, he'd been wondering when the ever so blatant teen was going to speak his mind. He was actually more astonished that it had taken this long for Scott to speak. 

"Like what?"

"It's sad."

"What's s-sad?"

"Dammit Jeremy how do you not know what I'm talking about??" He gestured to the TV screen. 

"Robin kissing Starfire?"

"Jeremy," Scott ran his hands down his face dramatically. "An alien princess is getting more action than us."

Jeremy's face lit up and he stared at Scott frantically. 

"W-what kind of action are we talking about here?!" He waved his hands immaturely and covered his face. 

"Jeremy, neither of us have had our first kiss."

"S-so?"

"You know how you have that date with Mike coming up next week? I have a date with Vincent too."

"Yeah, so?" Jeremy hoped this wasn't going where he thought it was, because if it was, Scott was going into dangerous territory. 

"What if you mess up?"

"What if I mess u-up what?" 

"If you mess up the kiss Jeremy."

"W-Well—"

Good glob he hadn't even considered that. He'd been so busy envisioning their first kiss being so unbelievably perfect that he hadn't even taken that into consideration. 

"...."

"..."

"We gotta do it." The determination in Scott's eyes was as obvious as the blush on his cheeks. 

"Kiss?" Jeremy asked incredulously. His first kiss would be with his best friend? Oh what the hell. That was wrong on so many levels. 

"Scott, it's g-gonna be weird, awkward, and g-gross."Jeremy protested. 

"Like your kiss with Mike will be?"

"....N-No." The conviction in his voice was hollow as he awkwardly looked over to the raven haired teen. 

"Just come here, and hurry." Scott commanded shaking his hands wildly. 

Was he really going to stoop down to that level? Give in to his curiousness and possibly hormone influenced decision? Yeah. Most likely. 

Jeremy moved from the carpeted floor and crawled on the large bed quickly. 

"Now j-just, turn your head or something. Close your eyes too." This wasn't how Scott had planned it at all. He was supposed to be the calm and collected one. Here he was stuttering and fighting the blood rushing to his face. 

Jeremy turned his head slightly and screwed his eyes shut. Please let this be decent enough so that he'd learn something and not disappoint Mike. 

Scott gripped Jeremy's shoulders and turned his own head. He wracked his brain for all the kissing advice he'd read on Google and Wikihow the day before. Deciding he'd rather just go for it, he swallowed his nerves and moved in. Just as their lips touched briefly, the bathroom door opened and they both jerked back. 

"What happened?" Fritz was wearing his shirt, his underwear, and a look of confusion. 

"You're back?" Jeremy squeaked balling up his fists. He resisted lifting his hand to his mouth and feeling his once occupied lips. Scott's lips were just as soft as he imagined them to be. 

"I just came back to get my clothes for a shower, so I guess." Fritz eyed them suspiciously before going back into the bathroom and starting his shower. 

Wasting no time, Scott pulled Jeremy in by the collar of his Nyan Cat pj's into another kiss. They repositioned into a more comfortable position and as their mouths moved gently a against each other, Jeremy wondered why either of them had any apprehension about kissing at all. Until however, he felt Scott's tongue against his lips. That's when he freaked out and would've pulled away—if Scott hadn't taken that as an invitation to use his freakish strength and push their tongues together. 

The brunette knew a few things at this point. One-this was wrong. Two-they would never, EVER speak of this. Three-Fritz never took long showers. However, as Scott's tongue caressed his own, he didn't pay attention to the little voice at the back of his head. He did focus on three other things however. One-the not so unpleasant feeling of his usually dormant hormones awakening. Two-there was a lot of saliva involved in French kissing, if the saliva inside and outside his mouth was anything to go by. Three-they were both making unholy mewls that someone was bound to hear. 

They pulled apart with flushed, wet faces, and dazed eyes. Jeremy was the first to look away and Scott looked away quite soon after. Neither said a word and they both nonverbally consented to finishing their binge watching of Teen Titans without speaking to each other. 

Fritz soon padded out the bathroom looking refreshed and happy. He stretched and vaguely acknowledged his best friends. Scott was oddly quiet and Jeremy was't looking anywhere near Scott's general direction. Okay then... The redhead leaned against the bathroom doorframe and shook his head before speaking.

"Hey Scott, I think I used your toothbrush." Fritz admitted without shame. "I think. Was it the red one with the blue grippies? 'Cause if it was, I totally used it."

Scott groaned and stood up angrily. This was turning out to be a hell of a night. "What the hell Fritz??? You have a green toothbrush! It's green!!!" There was no way that jackass could've mixed them up. Fritz was always bragging about his hacking skills but couldn't remember who's toothbrush was who's? Bullshit. He stood up and hastily stomped down the stairs in an attempt to find a new toothbrush. 

Right after the door shut, Fritz turned to Jeremy evilly. "So, what were those noises I was hearing from the bathroom?"

"E-Ehhhh????!?!"


End file.
